


Perfect

by Lightspeed



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Hair-pulling, Loud Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, eternal universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10150139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: Blanc and Jingo, post-retirement from adventuring, make love in their bed, in their home.  It's all very sweet and romantic and also Jingo's a very noisy bottom.  Complete fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jingo and Blanc are mine and my husband's D&D characters that I've written stories about and shipped for years. Someday I'd like to write a book or two telling their whole story. But Cliff's Notes for the purposes of this story? Blanc used to be partially undead and a necromancer. He and Jingo's souls are literally stuck together. They're accidentally immortal, and much adventuring happened and Blanc got cured. He's still new to the whole being alive and well thing, and has been through a lot of trauma and depression in his life.

Pale fingers threaded through ruddy curls, digging in against Jingo's scalp and forcing his head down, face buried in the pillows. He cried out, muffled in a mountain of fabric and feathers, desperate pleas for more, more, harder, oh gods lost in a nonsense ramble of noise.

Blanc gave him more anyway, hips slapping loudly against the redheaded flin's round ass, burying his cock as deep as it would go with every pass. He fairly panted as he hammered into the taller man, still unfamiliar with having to breathe so much. Being mostly dead for so long left habits that died hard, even though he'd been given new life.

Jingo clawed and grasped at the sheets, his legs spread wide, ass in the air and being railed by the pretty sorcerer. His eyes were squeezed tight, and threatened to well with tears in the face of such overwhelming sensation, feeling the man he loved plunging deep into his body, spearing his prostate with every pass and wracking him with fierce jolts of pure, elemental pleasure. He wailed into the pillows, his voice untameable in his duress. His cock hung hot between his thighs, untouched since Blanc had entered him, ignored in favour of wallowing in the feeling of the mage inside him.

The hand left Jingo's head, trailing down the terrain of his muscled back, dragging blunt nails across freckled skin and leaving soft, white welts in their wake. Jingo arched out of the pillows with a gasp, a shudder catching between his shoulders. “Fuck,” he hissed, bucking back onto Blanc's cock, disrupting his rhythm. “Fuck, fuck, I— _fuck_ ,” Jingo babbled, snapping his hips over and over.

“I'm trying to,” Blanc teased, giving the taller man a loud spank. “But you're too much of a slut to let me do it.”

“I just—I need—fuck,” Jingo continued to ramble.

“Gods damn.” Blanc swallowed hard, watching Jingo's ass bob as he fucked himself on Blanc's cock, so tight and slick and clenching around him needily. He'd never have pegged Jingo, with all of his swagger and bravado, for being such a greedy, noisy bottom, but it had come as a very pleasant surprise. Even if the energetic bastard did get caught up in it sometimes, especially when he was on all fours. His fingers threaded back into Jingo's orange locks and he clenched his fist, grabbing a handful of his shaggy hair. He'd note that Jingo needed a haircut, but the utility was so helpful at times like these.

Blanc tugged up and back, making Jingo's back bow and his head snap back, his mouth falling open in an unashamed whine. He bucked his hips, thrusting deep into Jingo, taking control back from his eager lover. He leaned forward, pressing their bodies close, and resumed a rough, punishing rhythm, while forcing the other man to support his weight. He wrapped his other hand around Jingo's neglected cock and began to jerk him in time with his thrusts.

Jingo had no place to hide his face, no way to muffle himself, and he cried out with complete abandon, his voice hoarse and husky as he tried and largely failed to compose words to properly express his pleasure and beg for it to never end. It came out mostly as warbling moans and curses, and when he came it was nearly a scream, so loud in the space of their bedroom that it rang in Blanc's pointed ears.

He was glad their shore-side home was on the edge of town, relatively far from other residences. Even if it did mean he couldn't show off the terribly sexy noises he made his lover make.

Blanc shivered as Jingo clamped down around him, his ass rippling with a flurry of muscle spasms as he sullied his hand. It stole his breath, and he could feel the pressure building to a crescendo. When Jingo had finished, he slumped, barely keeping his ass in the air to be fucked. Blanc pitched up onto his knees and grabbed the taller man with both hands on his hips, smearing Jingo's own come on his skin. He redoubled his efforts, pounding into the overstimulated, whimpering redhead until he finally finished, spilling into his ass with a series of sloppy, exhausted thrusts. When at last he'd spent himself, he pulled out and rolled to the side, flopping onto the bed in a sweaty heap.

Jingo finally let his legs slide out from under himself, stretching out on his belly with a moan. He turned his head to look at the pale beauty beside him,  a crooked grin on his flushed face. “Holy shit,” he murmured.

“Thanks,” Blanc replied with a laugh, half-throwing himself over Jingo's back and nosing in against his shoulder. He pressed a kiss to the taller man's warm skin, a smile crossing his lips.

It made Jingo's heart flutter. Even now, together and happy, he couldn't get enough of Blanc's smile. He'd spent so much of his life never, ever smiling. Never truly happy. Always in pain, always wracked with sorrow, always chased by guilt and regret and unable to let it go, his gradual undeath gnawing at him and never letting him truly cope.

And now here he was, in their bed, in their home, kissing him and smiling after making rough, enthusiastic love to him. It was paradise.

“You alright?” Blanc asked, pulling out of his reverie. He was rubbing slow, soft circles on Jingo's back.

“You're perfect,” Jingo hummed, not really answering the question. He heaved himself onto his side and dragged Blanc into his arms, pulling him close. Their noses brushed, and they smiled. “This is perfect.”

“I am pretty great,” the sorcerer teased, punctuating the statement with a soft kiss.


End file.
